SHINee
centre|650px 'SHINee' *'Nombre:' **SHINee (Internacional). **샤이니 (Syaini) en Corea. **シャイニー (Shainī) en Japon. **'¿Por qué 'SHINee'?:' “Personas que reciben y emiten luz” (Es decir, que brillan por si solos). Es la palabra SHINE (Brillante) con dos “E” al final para dar este significado de personas que reciben y emanan luz. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 4 chicos. **'Numero de ex-integrantes: '''1 chico. (†) *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 25 de mayo del 2008. **'En Japón:' 22 de junio del 2011. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' SHAWOL (syaueol). **'¿Por qué 'SHAWOL'?:' Proviene de la abreviación de ''SHINee World (syaini ueoldeu). *'Color Oficial:' Verde Azulado Perlado. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Universal Music (Japón). **Avex Group (Taiwan). *'Solistas:' **Taemin (2014). **Jonghyun (2015). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' SHINee se mantuvo en secreto hasta el 18 de mayo de 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgido en diversos artículos en internet. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la banda ya habían hecho pequeñas apariciones sin alertar a los medios de comunicación sobre un nuevo grupo: *Jonghyun, prestó su voz en un dueto con Zhang Li Yin en "Wrongly Given Love" (chino: 交错的爱, pinyin: Gyo cuòjeog ài), que fue grabado en el primer álbum chino de Zhang Li Yin. *Minho apareció en Sangbaek, un desfile de moda en marzo de 2008. El 19 de mayo del 2008, un reclamo para el debut del grupo de música, un vídeo apareció en su sitio web oficial. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El vídeo fue lanzado el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini-álbum el 23 de mayo de 2008. Ha Baek Sang fue nombrado como su diseñador oficial, él creo la moda llamada "SHINee Trend". '2008: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Replay El 22 de mayo de 2008, SHINee debuto con el video musical de ''Replay'' y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. Descritos como una banda contemporánea integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades iban desde los 15 a 19 años de edad en sus comienzos. El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en Inkigayo (SBS). El mini-álbum quedo en el #10 en las listas de música de Corea y alcanzó el puesto #8, vendiendo 17.957 copias en el primer semestre de 2008. El 7 de junio del 2008, SHINee realizo el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. También han hecho muchas actuaciones en diversos espectáculos de televisión, incluida Star King y Star Golden Bell. SHINee recibió el 'Rookie of the Month', nueve días después de su debut en el MNet 20's Choice Award 2008 que ganó el 'Hot New Star'. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'The SHINee World' El 28 de julio de 2008, SHINee lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración titulado, '''The SHINee World. El álbum debutó en las listas en el #3, vendiendo 30.000 copias, el primer single publicado del álbum fue '산소 같은 너" (Love Like Oxygen)', un cover de 'Show the World' de Martin Hoberg Hedegaard. El 18 de septiembre 2008, '산소 같은 너" (Love Like Oxygen)' fue la canción #1 en M! Countdown. A los pocos días, SHINee recibió el premio "Mutizen" por ser un canción popular en SBS. SHINee participó en el 5th Asia Song Festival, donde recibieron el premio "Best New Artist" con un grupo de chicas de Japón, Berryz Kobo. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su primer álbum repackage 'AMIGO El 30 de octubre de 2008 un repackage álbum de The SHINee World titulado '''Amigo' fue puesto en libertad. El Álbum Repackage contenía tres canciones nuevas 'Forever or Never', un remix de 'Sa. Gye. Han (Love Should Go On) (사 계 한..)' y el sencillo promocional 'AMIGO (아 미.고.)'. 'AMIGO' es una versión abreviada de la frase coreana Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda (아름다운 미녀 를 좋아 하면 고생 한다) (lit. Heart Aches When You Fall In Love With a Beauty) Han sido elogiados por sus presentaciones en vivo, ya que son muy buenas y se nota la calidad vocal de todos los miembros. Son llamados los hermanos menores del grupo TVXQ. '2009: Segundo mini-álbum 'Romeo A principios de febrero de 2009, SHINee ganó el premio 'Mejor Artista Revelación', junto con Davichi y Mighty Mouth en los '18th Seoul Music Awards'. El 25 de mayo de 2009, el segundo mini álbum de SHINee, ''Romeo'' fue puesto en libertad y su primer single, ''Juliette', fue lanzado a principios de el 18 de mayo. La canción era una nueva versión instrumental de"Deal with It" de Corbin Bleu. Shinee finalmente tuvo su Comeback el 5 de junio de 2009, en Music Bank (KBS), donde recibieron el premio para el primer lugar. '''Regreso con su tercer mini-álbum '2009, Year of Us' El 19 de octubre de 2009, el grupo lanzó su tercer mini-álbum '2009, Year of Us'. El primer sencillo, 'Ring Ding Dong', fue lanzado digitalmente el 14 de octubre a principios de diciembre de 2009, Shinee ganó el premio a la 'Popularidad' junto con Super Junior en los '24th Golden Disk Awards'. En febrero de 2010, el grupo ganó el principal premio "Bonsang" en los '19th Seoul Music Awards'. '2010: Segundo álbum completo 'Lucifer' El 19 de julio de 2010, SHINee lanzo su segundo álbum, titulado 'Lucifer', fue puesto en libertad en Corea del Sur. Ese mismo día lanzaron su video musical, titulado 'Lucifer'. Pocas horas después del lanzamiento, el álbum encabezó varias listas de ventas físicas y digitales en Corea del Sur. Las canciones en el álbum "fueron más cuidadosamente seleccionado que nunca", y el álbum se dice que "da a los oyentes una gran oportunidad de experimentar los diversos personajes musicales y habilidades vocales más maduras de los miembros". El grupo hizo su regreso el 23 de julio de 2010 en Music Bank (KBS). 'Regreso con con su segundo álbum repackage 'HELLO El 1 de octubre de 2010, SHINee lanzo su segundo album repackage, titulado ''Hello'. El 4 de octubre 2010, fue lanzado el video musical del sencillo promocional, también llamado ''''Hello'. El album repackage incluye tres nuevas canciones. En medio de sus actividades de promoción para el segundo álbum, el grupo también participó en el SMTown Live '10 World Tour. El 21 de agosto de 2010, se presentaron en un concierto en el Seoul Olympic Stadium en Seúl. El 4 de septiembre de 2010, también se presentaron en un concierto en el Staples Center de Los Ángeles. Más tarde, el 11 de septiembre 2010 , SHINee también participó en un concierto en el estadio Hongkou de Shanghai. 'Primera gira por Asia 'SHINee World El 26 de diciembre de 2010, SHINee comenzó su primera gira de conciertos, ''SHINee World', hicieron un celebración de su (comienzo) concierto en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio. El evento contó con la presencia de una audiencia total de aproximadamente 24.000 asistentes. '''2011: Debut en japón con su primer sencillo japones 'Replay' El 1 de enero de 2011, SHINee realizó un concierto en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl como parte de su gira, SHINee World. El concierto continuó en Taipei, Nanjing, Singapur, Nagoya y Osaka a lo largo de 2011. El 25 y 26 de enero de 2011, el grupo participó en la SMTown Live '10 World Tour en Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio , que también continuó en dos conciertos en París en el Zenith de Paris, tres conciertos en Tokio en el Tokyo Dome y en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York. El 22 de junio de 2011, la versión japonesa de 'Replay' fue puesto en libertad, la venta de más de 91.000 copias en la primera semana. Posteriormente fue certificada 'Gold' por RIAJ por vender más de 100.000 copias. El 19 de junio de 2011, SHINee hizo historia al convertirse en los primeros artistas asiáticos por realizar una presentación en Abbey Road Studios de Londres, la celebración de su primera recepción de su debut en Japón. El 22 de julio de 2011, comenzó su Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour. Actuaron en una serie de conciertos mientras recorrieron varias ciudades de Japón, incluyendo Fukuoka el 22 de julio, Kobe el 23 de julio ,Tokio el 27 de julio y el 28, el 8 de agosto Sapporo y Nagoya el 11 de agosto 2011. 'Regreso con su segundo sencillo japones 'Juliette' y tercer sencillo japones 'Lucifer El 28 de agosto de 2011, SHINee lanzaría su segundo sencillo japones ''Juliette', seria la version japonesa del sencillo coreano. Este se lanzo junto con el video musical del mismo nombre. El 12 de octubre del 2011, SHINee lanzo la version japonesa de ''''Lucifer' junto con su respectivo video musical con su mismo nombre. 'Regreso con su primer álbum japones 'The First El 7 de diciembre del 2011 sacaron su primer album en japones titulado ''The First', con sus singles ya sacados anteriormente ''''Replay', 'Juliette' y''' 'Lucifer', que se mantuvieron en los tres primeros puestos en Oricon. The First obtuvo certificado de oro por haber vendido mas de 100.000 copias. La versión normal del álbum también contó con la canción del drama Strangers 6, llamada "Stranger" como un bonus. El grupo fue invitado a ser el acto de apertura del 6th London Korean Film Festival, que tuvo lugar en el Odeon West End Theater el 3 de noviembre de 2011. También realizaron en su concierto de gala de una hora en Londres, los boletos se agotaron en cuestión de un minuto. Esto también marcó la primera vez que un artista coreano(s) había celebrado un concierto independiente en Londres. SHINee participó en 2011 Winter SMTown - El álbum ,'''The Warmest Gift con el cover de la canción "Last Christmas". El álbum recopilatorio de artistas de SM fue puesto en libertad el 13 de diciembre de 2011. SHINee celebró un concierto conmemorativo por el exitoso lanzamiento de su primer álbum, 'The First', el 24 de diciembre en el Tokyo International Forum Hall A . Ellos realizaron un total de 6 canciones, incluyendo su single debut, 'Replay' y 'Lucifer', así como una nueva canción de su álbum llamada 'To Your Heart'. '2012: Cuarto mini álbum 'Sherlock El 19 de marzo, fue lanzado su cuarto mini-álbum, titulado '''Sherlock' y fue lanzado físicamente el 21 de marzo. El 16 de mayo, SHINee lanzo la versión japonesa de 'Sherlock'. 'Primera gira por japón 'SHINee World 2012 También comenzaron su primera gira de conciertos en todo el país de Japón titulado ''SHINee World 2012'' el 25 de abril de 2012. La gira tuvo un total de 20 conciertos en Fukuoka, Sapporo, Nagoya, Osaka, Kobe, Tokio e Hiroshima. Su primera gira de conciertos japoneses establecieron un récord para la mayor cantidad de personas en la asistencia para la primera gira por Japón de un acto de Corea con un total de 200.000 personas. 'Segunda gira por Asia 'SHINee World II' SHINee celebró su segundo concierto en solitario, '''SHINee World II, a partir de Seúl en julio 21 y 22 en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena. 'Regreso con su quinto sencillo japones 'Dazzling Girl El 10 de octubre de 2014, SHINee lanzó un single japonés, ''Dazzling Girl'. El single vendió 97.111 en la primera semana y fue elegido para ser el tema principal de la serie televisiva de Japón "Sukkiri". Para promover su nuevo single, SHINee celebró en "Dazzling Girl Special Showcase" el 1 de noviembre a 13 en Zepp Hall en Fukuoka, Osaka, Tokio, Nagoya y Sapporo. El 04 de octubre 2012, EMI anunció el primer juego social de SHINee llama "SHINee My Love", lanzado el 10 de octubre. El juego se maneja por la red social de juegos para Android y iOS, Mobage. '''Regreso con su sexto sencillo japones '1000-nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite...' SHINee lanzó su primer single japonés, 1000-nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite... ' como su sexto single japonés y su DVD en vivo para su SHINee World 2012 el 12 de diciembre de 2012. '2013: Tercer álbum completo 'Dream Girl' - 'Why So Serious?' y Accidente de Jonghyun El 3 de febrero de 2013, MBC anunció que SHINee sería protagonista de su propio especial de Año Nuevo Lunar titulado "SHINee's Wonderful Day" al aire el día 10. El especial cuenta como los miembros de SHINee visitan varios países. Para el especial, Onew visitó Tailandia, Jonghyun visitó Japón, Key y Minho visitaron Inglaterra, y Taemin visitó Suiza. El tercer álbum coreano de SHINee consistió en dos versiones. La primera parte Dream Girl: The Misconceptions Of You fue lanzado el 19 de febrero, y la segunda parte, Why So Serious?: The Misconceptions Of Me fue puesto en libertad el 29 de abril. Un álbum de compilación fue también puesto posteriormente en libertad, The Misconceptions Of You, con dos nuevas canciones: Selene 6.23 y Better Off. El 1 de abril Jonghyun tuvo un accidente en auto, al chocar con las barandillas en el puente de Dongho, mientras manejaba para volver al dormitorio después de visitar su casa. No sufrió lesiones graves, pero se lesionó alrededor de su nariz y estuvo bajo tratamiento para su recuperación, por lo que no pudo estar en la filmacion del video "Why So Serious?" y ni en las promociones. 'Segundo álbum japones 'Boys Meet U A principios del año, SHINee lanzó el single japonés "Fire" el 13 de marzo. Más tarde, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum japonés "Boys Meet U" el 26 de junio. Su primer sencillo "Breaking News", fue lanzado el 22 de junio. El 28 de junio 2013 comenzaron su segunda gira de conciertos en Japón en Saitama. Otro single japonés "Boys Meet U" fue lanzado el 21 de agosto. Esta versión también incluye "Sunny Day Hero" y la versión japonesa de "Dream Girl". 'Regreso con su quinto mini-álbum 'Everybody' El 29 de septiembre de 2013, S.M. Entertainment anunció que el quinto mini album, ''''Everybody' sería lanzado el 14 de octubre. A principios de octubre, se empezaron a lanzar las primeras imágenes teaser y luego se libero el primer teaser del video musical de su canción principal titulada 'Everybody' al igual que su mini album. El 14 de octubre de 2013, se lanzo el quinto mini album de SHINee 'Everybody' y el video musical de la canción principal del mismo nombre. '2014: Primera gira mundial 'SHINee World III El 29 de enero 2014 S.M. Entertainment anunció que SHINee llevará a cabo su tercer concierto en solitario de Corea en marzo nombrado SHINee World III, más tarde se han añadido más espectáculos en América del Sur. El 24 de febrero el alcalde de Gangnam-gu, Shin Yeon Hee, anunció que SHINee han sido nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam-gu, Seúl. El 2 de abril, SHINee lanzó un álbum de concierto en vivo de su segundo concierto en solitario. Este álbum se compone de dos CDs con el total de 29 pistas. SHINee realizo "Replay (You're My Everything) Instrumental version" en su gira SHINee World 2014 en Kobe. El 29 de mayo, Universal Music Japan reveló que SHINee se embarcará en su tercera gira por Japón desde septiembre hasta diciembre de 2014. A partir del 28 de septiembre, el grupo comenzará su gira en Chiba, con 30 actuaciones programadas en todo el país, que concluirá su gira el 14 de diciembre en Kobe, pero tendrán actuaciones adicionales a la tercera gira en marzo 14/15, 2015 en el Tokyo Dome. 'Decimo sencillo japones 'Lucky Star' El 19 de mayo, Universal Music Japan reveló que SHINee liberaría ''''Lucky Star', su décimo single japonés, el 25 de junio como el primer lanzamiento bajo EMI Records. El 29 de junio, 2014 del décimo single japonés 'Lucky Star' fue lanzado por Universal Music Japan con el sub-sello de EMI Records Japan. 'Tercer álbum japones 'I'm Your Boy El 12 de agosto, Universal Music Japan anunció que SHINee lanzaría su tercer álbum japonés, titulado "I'm Your Boy", eL 24 de septiembre, precedido por los singles "Boys Meet U", "3 2 1" y "Lucky Star". La canción principal, "Boys Meet U", de dicho álbum, fue lanzado el 5 de septiembre. El 11 de diciembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su tercer álbum grabado en vivo de la gira SHINee World III celebrada en Olympic Gymnastics Arena el 8 y 9 de marzo del mismo año, que contiene dos CDs con un total de 33 pistas. SM Entertainment declaró el 15 de diciembre que SHINee fueron capaces de llenar el Memorial Hall Mundial en Kobe, Japón con 16.000 aficionados entre el 13 y 14 de diciembre. Con eso, SHINee completó con éxito su gira de 30 conciertos que se inició en la ciudad de Ichihara Hall de Chiba, reuniendo 200.000 miembros del público en general. Además se confirmó que SHINee llevará a cabo un concierto en solitario en el Tokyo Dome por primera vez desde su debut en Japón el 14 de marzo y el 15 de 2015. El concierto de Tokyo Dome será el final para su gira por Japón. '2015: Décimo primer sencillo japones 'Your Number' El 6 de febrero 2015 se anunció que SHINee lanzaría su décimo primer single japonés, ''''Your Numer', el 11 de marzo. El 17 de febrero, SHINee fueron invitados como el único artista coreano al Programa del Año Nuevo Lunar de China, "Chun Jie Wan Hui", que está organizada por Liaoning TV y ha sido el más alto espectáculo visto durante 12 años, entre otros espectáculos que el aire durante el mismo tiempo. 'Cuarta gira por Asia 'SHINee World IV Fue revelado que SHINee tendría su cuarto concierto de SHINee Mundial llamado ''Shinee World IV'' el 15 de mayo, 16 de mayo y 17 de mayo. 'Cuarto álbum completo 'Odd' A principios de abril, se reporto que SHINee esta terminando los preparativos para lanzar su cuarto álbum de estudio titulado ''''ODD' para el 18 de mayo. En mayo del 2015, se fueron lanzado una serie de teaser con un concepto único de SHINee. Luego se confirmo que la canción principal se titularía 'View'. El 18 de mayo, SHINee lanzo su cuarto album completo 'ODD' y el video musical de la canción principal 'View'. 'Regreso con su cuarto álbum repackage 'Married To The Music ¡Las fans han estado esperando por esto, y ahora el anuncio oficial está aquí! SHINee está de regreso con su 4to álbum repackaged para continuar con el éxito de su álbum "Odd". "Married To The Music", incluirá las 11 canciones del álbum "Odd". Sin embargo no solo tendrá una canción, sino que incluirá cuatro nuevas canciones: "Married to the music", "Savior", "Hold you" y "Chocolate". El album repackage de SHINee ''Married To The Music'' será lanzado a la medianoche del 3 de Agosto. Y las promociones comenzaran el 7 de Agosto. Después de lanzar este álbum repackaged y la canción principal a las 12AM del 3 de agosto KST, el grupo de cinco integrantes tomó el primer lugar de siete listas a tiempo real, incluyendo, '''Melon, Genie, Naver Music, Bugs Music, Mnet', entre otros. Las nuevas canciones en el álbum, 'Savior', 'Hold You' y 'Chocolate' también obtuvieron lugares altos. Billboard le dio los más altos elogios a “Married to the Music” de SHINee. En un reciente artículo del 6 de agosto, el columnista de K-pop Jeff Benjamin dice: “El más reciente álbum de SHINee puede haberse titulado “Odd“, pero la banda de chicos esperó hasta el repackage de su LP para ponerse realmente extraños”. El escritor pasa a describir la increíble amalgama de sonidos que conforman el más reciente trabajo de SHINee como: “Lo que suena inicialmente como un sonido hip-hop-beatbox pesado antes de convertirse en un ritmo electrónico y sexy en los versos, hasta que llegamos a un coro inspirado en el funk, que mezcla explosiones de sonidos de trompas, maravillosos rasgueos de guitarra y armonías clásicas de una banda de chicos”. Jeff Benjamin añade que es difícil de etiquetar la canción como un género, y declara que la ambigüedad es lo que hace “los mejores tipos de canciones del K-Pop”. Además, describe el vídeo musical como un poco de película de terror y: “Un poco de Rocky Horror Picture Show“. En cuanto a la elección del estilo del grupo, a pesar del tiempo que queda hasta la temporada de Halloween, el escritor explica que Corea tradicionalmente libera temas con contenido de terror en el verano, ya que se supone que el contenido de terror te de escalofríos, lo que ayuda acombatir el calor del verano. 'Regreso con su décimo segundo sencillo japones 'Sing Your Song A principios de septiembre, Universal Music Japan reporto que SHINee lanzaría su décimo segundo sencillo japones para octubre. El 28 de octubre de 2015, SHINee lanzo su decimo segundo sencillo japones titulado ''Sing Your Song'. '''Ultimo regreso del año con su cuarto álbum japones 'DxDxD' A principios de noviembre, Universal Music Japan reporto que SHINee lanzaría su cuarto album de estudio japones para diciembre. En diciembre se revelo la lista de canciones del cuarto album japones 'DxDxD' que incluye 12 canciones, la canción principal 'DxDxD', 'View (Japanese Version)', 'Sing Your Song', 'Your Song' y otras ocho canciones originales japonesas. El 29 de diciembre de 2015, SHINee lanzo su cuarto album de estudio japones titulado 'DxDxD'. '2016: Décimo Tercer Sencillo Japones 'Because of You El 5 de abril, se informo que SHINee lanzaría su décimo tercer sencillo japones ''Because of You'. Ese mismo día lanzo la primera imagen promocional del sencillo. El 18 de mayo, se lanzo el décimo tercer sencillo de SHINee ''''Because of You' 'Quinta gira por Asia 'SHINee World V El 17 de julio,se reporto que SHINee esta preparando su quinto concierto solitario"SHINee World V" '' para el mes de septiembre. 'Regreso con su quinto álbum completo '1 of 1 El 19 de septiembre, INSTZ reporto que SHINee finalmente realizaría su regreso en el mes de octubre con su nuevo álbum. El 26 de septiembre, SM Entertainment lanzo la primera imagen promocional del regreso del grupo. Y el 27 de septiembre, se lanzo la agenda de su próximo regreso, confirmando que SHINee regresará para el 5 de octubre con su quinto álbum completo titulado ''1 of 1'. '''Regreso con su quinto Álbum Repackage '1 and 1' El 28 de octubre, se reporto que SHINee regresaría con su quinto álbum repackage de '1 of 1'.'' El 10 de noviembre, SM ent. reporto que su quinto álbum repackage se titulara ''''1 and 1', se añadirán 5 canciones al álbum y este sera lanzado el 15 de noviembre. 'Regreso a Japón con su Décimo Cuarto sencillo 'Winter Wonderland En noviembre de 2016, se reporto que SHINee lanzara su Decimo Cuarto sencillo japones el 21 de diciembre y se titulara ''Winter Wonderland'. El sencillo tendrá dos canciones; la canción principal ''''Winter Wonderland' y la segunda canción titulada 'Melody'. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: ' Onew, Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho & Key *Onew (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Key (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Minho (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Taemin (Bailarín, Vocalista y Maknae) *Jonghyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) (†) Discografía 'Corea 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Álbum Live' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'DVD' *'2013:' SHINee SURPRISE VACATION (DVD ver.) 'Temas para Dramas' *'2013:' Green Rain tema para The Queen's Classroom *'2012:' Your Name tema para Ma Boy *'2010:' Obsession tema para The Warrior´s Way, Película de Hollywood Coreana *'2010:' Haru (Day) tema para Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea *'2010:' Fly High tema para Prosecutor Princess *'2009:' Countdown tema para Dream *'2009:' Stand By Me tema para Boys Before Flowers 'Colaboraciones' *'2011:' Lollipop - F(X) ft. SHINee *'2010:' Reebok CF *'2010:' Anycall Bodyguard CF: Bodyguard *'''2009: SHINee ,TVXQ (DBSK) & Super Junior '- '2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining .'' **Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): SHINee, TVXQ & Super Junior **Scar: SHINee *'2009:' Nanas'B 'Videos Musicales' *'2012:' SM Town's Dear My Family *'2011:' Super Junior's Santa U Are The One 'Libros' *'2013:' SHINee SURPRISE VACATION *'2011:' SHINee in Barcelona 'Dramas' *'2013:' (KBS) You're the Best, Lee Soon-shin (Cameo Ep. 1) *'2008:' My Precious You (Cameo Ep. 9 and 10) 'Películas' *'2012:' SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition 3D *'2012:' I AM. *'2015: SMTown The Stage ' 'Realitys Shows' *'2013:' SHINee Wonderful Day *'2012:' World Date With SHINee *'2010:' Hello Baby! *'2008:' SHINee's YunHaNam 'Programas de TV' *Knowing Brother *Happy Together *Guerrilla Date (2016) *Weekly Idol (2016) *SNL Korea : Saturday Night Live (2015) *Star King (2014) *Star Golden Bell *Night star *Oh My School *Night market * Taxi *Weekly Idol (2012 & 2013) *Hello Baby! *Shinhwa broadcast *Strong Heart *Guerrilla Date *Idol Maknae Rebellion *Beatles Code S2 *Hello Talk Show *Gag Concert * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *Some Wonderful Day (2013) *Idol Army *Radio star 'Programas de Radio' *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 2015.05.21) *Jonghyun's Blue Night Radio (MBC FM4U, 2015.05.18) Conciertos/Tours *'The 1st Concert "SHINee World" 2010-2011' **26 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **01 y 02 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **16 Julio - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **20 Agosto - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium **10 Septiembre - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **27 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **24 y 25 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall *'The 1st Japan Arena Tour "SHINee World" 2012' **25 Abril - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **29 Abril - Sapporo - Makomanai Ice Arena **03, 04 y 05 Mayo - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **08, 09 y 10 Mayo - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **12 y 13 Mayo - Kobe - World Memorial Hall **26 y 27 Mayo - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **30 y 31 Mayo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **02, 03, 23 y 24 Junio - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **30 Junio - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **01 Julio - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena *'The 2nd Concert "SHINee World II" 2012' **21 y 22 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **15 y 16 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **27 Septiembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **08 Diciembre - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium *'The 2nd Japan Arena Tour SHINee World "Boys Meet U" 2013' **28, 29 y 30 Junio - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **06 y 07 Julio - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **13 Julio - Niigata - Toki Messe **03 Agosto - Sapporo - Makomanani Ice Arena **17 y 18 Agosto - Kobe - World Memorial Hall **11 Septiembre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **25 Noviembre - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **10 y 11 Diciembre - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **24 y 25 Diciembre - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'SHINee Concert "SHINee World III" 2014' **08 y 09 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **04 Abril - Mexico - Mexico Arena **06 Abril - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **08 Abril - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Luna Park Arena **11 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Xinzhuang Gymnasium **06 Junio - Shangai, China - Shangai Indoor Stadium **22 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium *'The 3nd Japan Hall and Arena Tour SHINee World "I'm Your Boy" 2014-2015' **28 Septiembre - Ichihara - Chiba Civic Center **30 Septiembre - Shizouka - Shizouka Citizen Culture Center **01 Octubre - Gunma - Gunma Prefecture Hall **02 Octubre - Tochigi - Utsunomiya Cultural Center **08 Octubre - Oita - Oita Prefecture Cultural Center **09 Octubre - Nagasaki - Nagasaki Brick Hall **11 Octubre - Nagano - Nagano Min Culture Hall **12 y 13 Octubre - Ishikawa - Hokoriku Electric Power Hall **15 Octubre - Mie - Mie Prefecture Culture Hall **17 Octubre - Shizuoka - Shingon Hamamatsu Act City **23 Octubre - Saitama - Saitama Cultural Center **27 Octubre - Kurashiki - Okayama Civic Center **01 y 02 Noviembre - Hiroshima - Green Arena **08 Noviembre - Niigata - Toki Messe **12 y 13 Noviembre - Nagoya - Nihon Kaishi Hall **20 Noviembre - Fukuoka - Marinne Messe **23 Noviembre - Sapporo - Makomanani Ice Arena **26 y 27 Noviembre - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **02, 03 y 04 Diciembre - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **09, 10 y 11 Diciembre - Osaka - Osaka Castle Hall **13 y 14 Diciembre - Kobe - World Memorial Hall **14 y 15 Marzo - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome *'SHINee Concert "SHINee World IV" 2015' **15, 16 y 17 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **16 Agosto - Taipei, Taiwán - Xinzhuang Stadium **27 Septiembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **25 Octubre - Shangai, China - Shangai Indoor Stadium *'4th Japan Tour SHINee World "DxDxD" 2016' **30 y 31 Enero - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **06 Febrero - Fukui - Sun Dome **12, 13 y 14 Febrero - Kobe - World Memorial Hall **24, 25 y 26 Marzo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **02 Abril - Niigata - Toki Messe **05 y 06 Abril - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **09 y 10 Abril - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **23 y 24 Abril - Hokkaido - Hokkaido Prefecture Sports Center **14 y 15 Mayo - Osaka - Kyocera Dome **18 y 19 Mayo - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome *'SHINee Concert "SHINee World V" 2016-2017' **02, 03 y 04 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **12 Noviembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Jakarta Internacional Expo **09, 10 y 11 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **19 Marzo - Toronto, Canada - Sony Centre **21 Marzo - Vancouver, Canada - The Orpheum **24 Marzo - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre **26 Marzo - Los Angeles, EEUU - Shrine Auditorium **20 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **11 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Xinzhuang Gymnasium **24 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome *'5th Japan Tour SHINee World "Five" 2017' **28 y 29 Enero - Fukui - Sun Dome **03, 04 y 05 Febrero - Hyogo - Kobe World Memorial Hall **11 y 12 Febrero - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **16 y 17 Febrero - Osaka - Osaka Jo Hall **04 Marzo - Shizuoka - Shizuoka Eco Pain Arena **11 y 12 Marzo - Tokyo - Yoyogi Stadium **04 y 05 Abril - Aichi - Nippon Gaishi Hall **07 y 08 Abril - Osaka - Osaka Jo Hall **11 y 12 Abril - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **15 y 16 Abril - Hokkaido - Hokkaido Prefectural Sports Center **22 y 23 Abril - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **28, 29 y 30 Abril - Tokyo - Yoyogi Stadium *'SHINee World "Five" Special Edition 2017' **02 y 03 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **23 y 24 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome *'SHINee World The Best 2018 "From Now On"' **17 y 18 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **26 y 27 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome Showcase *'2011:' Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour *'2011:' 1st Album Japanese "THE FIRST" *'2012:' Dazzling Girl Special Showcase *'2014:' Comeback Show "Dream Girl" *'2013:' "EveryBody" Special Showcase Conciertos Participativos *2009: TVXQ -The 3rd Asia Tour: Mirotic *2009-2010: Girls Generation "Into The New World"(Seoul -Shanghai) *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SM Town Live World III (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live Singapur (2012) *Dream Concert (Seoul) *Korean Pop Night Concert (Singapur) *K-pop Cover Dance Festival en Moscú *K-pop Music Festival (Australia) *Korean Music Wave in BangKok (Tailandia) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *Mnet M! Countdown in Taiwan (2013) *SMTown Live In Beijing (2013) *Music Bank in Brazil (2014) *SMTown Live in Seoul (2014) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2015) *F1 Afther Racer Concert in Sepang (2015) 'Comercial Film (CF)' *'2015:' The SAEM - Eco Soul BB Cusion y Harakeke cream *'2015:' Baskin Robbins (junto a F(x), EXO , Red Velvet) *'2014:' The SAEM Cosmetics *'2013:' SKT LTE (Junto a SNSD, F(X), Super Junior) *'2013:' ETUDE - What the hell are you? (Junto a Sulli) *'2013:' Mstar *'2013:' ETUDE HOUSE - Sweet Recipe (Junto con Sulli y KrystalKrystal de F(x)) *'2013:' Skechers *'2012:' ETUDE - Fresh Skin *'2012:' Maki CM Jewelry *'2012:' Honeybowl *'2012:' Maypole *'2012:' The Blade of the Phantom Master *'2012:' ETUDE - Wanna be Sweet? (Junto con Sandara Park) *'2012:' ETUDE - Make Up CF (Junto con Sandara Park) *'2012:' ETUDE Dolls SNS Marionette (Junto con Sandara Park) *'2012:' ETUDE HOUSE - Day 3 (Drama ver., Junto con Sandara Park) *'2012:' ETUDE HOUSE - Day 2 (Junto con Sandara Park) *'2012:' ETUDE HOUSE - Day 1 (Junto con Sandara Park) *'2012:' ETUDE HOUSE - Sun BB Cream (Drama ver., Junto con Sandara Park) *'2011:' Right-on, Japan Clothe. *'2011:' BB Man *'2011:' Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (Junto a SNSD) *'2011:' Oddugi (干脆面) *'2011:' Auction *'2010:' Coffee Brand “Santa Fe” *'2010:' Daily milk (매일우유) *'2010:' Ppusyeo Ppusyeo *'2010:' H2, Chinese Clothe. (Junto a F(X)) *'2010:' CLRIDE.n (Junto con Kim So-eun) *'2010:' Reebok (Drama Ver.) *'2010:' Driving Safety (Song Ver.) *'2010:' Mexicana Chiken (A/B Ver.) *'2009:' Save Energy (Song Ver.) *'2009:' No Smoking Very (Song Ver.) *'2009:' Nana's B *'2009:' SMART Uniform *'2008:' SMART School Uniform (Junto a Victoria Song) *'2008:' LG Household & Healthcare 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' *Ha sido el único grupo coreano en presentarse en los estudios de grabación "Abbey Road Studios" de Inglaterra. (De algunos artistas que han actuado ahí se incluye a Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Coldplay, Adele, U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen, Michael Jackson entre muchos otros). * SHINee batió record en la lista de música de Oricon de Japón, por ser la primera vez en 44 años de la Oricon, en que un artista extranjero (solista incluido) lanzara tres singles diferentes, y los tres se clasificaran en el Top 3. Las canciones Hit son "Replay", "Juliette" y posteriormente "Lucifer". *Jonghyun en todos los SHINee World Concert (SWC) ha interpretado la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y Si Fuera Ella" (incluida en el álbum "SHINee World") versionándola al idioma coreano. *En la canción "Señorita" (del mini álbum 'ROMEO') dicen palabras en español. *SHINee fue acusado de plagio por la canción de Corbin Blue "Deal With It" que fue versionada por ellos en "Juliette" (2009), pero en realidad la SM compró los derechos de esta canción. *Estuvieron en el programa Hello Baby! (2010), teniendo al cuidado al pequeño Jung Yoo Geun . En el cual Onew dijo que preferia el pollo que Yoo Geun, ya que ama el pollo. *Participaron como jurado en K-Pop Cover Dance Festival 2011 celebrado en Moscú (Rusia). *La coreografía de "Sherlock","Dream Girl" y "Everybody" fue creada por Tony Testa (antiguo coreógrafo de Michael Jackson). *Es el primer grupo coreano en lograr que acudieran 200,000 personas en total en una Arena Concert en Japón, durante las 20 fechas. *Aparecieron en el programa "100% Entertainment" de Show Luo (actor y cantante taiwanés). *El grupo cuenta con 4 managers. *SHINee sólo supo de su debut un mes antes. *Actualmente SHINee es el único grupo de SM que mantiene su formacion original desde el debut. *En la grabacion de su video Dream Girl tuvieron que repetir las escenas de los microfonos varias veces ya que los dejaban caer demasiado. *Son el primer grupo en ganar 4 semanas seguidas en el programa "Show Champion" de MBC con el tema Dream Girl. *Aparecieron en el Primer Episodio de Lee Soon Shin is the Best en el minuto 5:36 con el tema Dream Girl. *El 22 de Abril se liberó el Teaser de "Why So Serious?", sorprendiendo a los fans debido que en tal previo no aparece Jonghyun debido al percance que sufrió. *La coreografía de "Why So Serious? fue creada por Devin Jamieson coreógrafo de renombre mundial, que trabajó con Michael Jackson , Usher, Britney Spears, entre otros. También con Super Junior para la coreografía de "Sexy, Free & Single". *Su tercer álbum, "Why So Serious? : The Misconceptions of Me", alcanzó el 1er lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. *Lanzarán un 2° libro de viajes llamado "SHINee SURPRISE VACATION", el cual contiene los paisajes y las actividades diarias de los miembros a través de Suiza, Tailandia, Inglaterra y Japón. *El 26 de Junio lanzarán su segundo disco japonés llamado "Boys Meet U". *Cantaron "Why So Serious?" en Music Bank Half of Year. *SHINee hizo comeback con su mini álbum titulado "Everybody", lanzado el 14 de Octubre de 2014 *Los miembros de SHINee fueron nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam. *SHINee confirmó conciertos en Chile, México y Argentina con motivo de su World Tour: "SHINee World III". Siendo esta su primera vez visitando paises de latinoamerica. * Sacaron su tercer álbum en japones el 24 de septiembre del 2014, bajo el titulo "I'm Your Boy". * Lidero la Lista Diaria Oricon con su último álbum japonés “I’m Your Boy" desde su debut en Japon. * Realizaron su debut en Tokyo Dome en marzo del 2015, 4 años despues de su debut en Japón. Ambas fechas (14 y 15 de marzo) fueron agotadas rapidamente, demostrando la popularidad del grupo en ese pais. * Esta confirmado que para el 2015 sacarian un nuevo album. * Jonghyun fue elegido como una de las mejores caras del 2014 ( The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014) quedando en el puesto #84, junto a otros artistas coreanos y otros artistas reconocidos a nivel mundial. * En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vieojuego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "Everybody", "Love like oxigen", "A-Yo","Hello", "Why so serious?", "Juliette", "X-Mas", "Hitchhiking", "Replay", "Destination", "Sherlok", "Amigo", "Dream Girl", "Lucifer", "Ring Ding Dong". *Después de 1 año y 7 meses desde el último lanzamiento coreano, SM Entertainment ha anunciado el regreso de SHINee con un nuevo álbum de estudio. El álbum será lanzado el 18 de mayo y lleva por título "Odd". Su primera presentación será en M! Countdown el 21 de mayo. *Jonghyun compuso la canción "Odd Eye" y participo en la letra, además de escribir la canción "View". *Respecto al dormitorio comun de SHINee solo sabemos que Onew y Minho siguen viviendo alli. Key se mudo a su propio apartamento (lugar que se mostro varias veces en el reality show 'Key knowshow') a principios del 2014. Mientras que esta año Jonghyun compartio, en su programa de radio y posteriormente en twitter, que ya se habia mudado a su nuevo apartamento. No muy lejos de la casa de su madre. *Antes del esenario unen sus manos al centro y gritan: "Ultra transformación SHINee" *Taemin se posicionó en el #4 de los mejores pagados dentro de la SM entretainment, siendo el mejor pagado dentro de SHINEE. *Jonghyun publicó en Twitter ser la madre de Taemin. *SHINEE tiene una muy buena relación con todas las chicas de Red Velvet. *Todos los integrantes son muy exitosos en sus carreras individuales, Onew como actor, Jonghyun como compositor, Key como MC, Minho como modelo y Taemin como solista. *Entre los Reyes de las ventas en SM Entretainment, SHINEE se posiciona en el puesto #3 con $25.400.000.000, en el puesto #1 esta TVXQ y en #2 Super Junior. *La gran cantidad de ganancias que ha tenido SHINEE durante el 2015 se debe no sólo a las ventas de álbum sino que también por la gran cantidad de conciertos realizados lo que trajo una gran ganancia a la SM Entretainment. *Es el grupo que ha generado más ingresos en la SM Entretainment desde Enero del 2016. *Los miembro dijieron que harían un comeback en el 2016. *Lanzarán un nuevo sencillo japonés llamado "Because of you" (Kimi no Sei de). Todavía no se ha confirmado una fecha pero ya han sido liberadas las imágenes de promoción. *El líder Onew actualmente se esta dando un descanso, debido a los recientes acusos que ha tenido de acoso sexual, que le habría hecho a una chica en un club, mientras él se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. *Jonghyun fue hallado inconsciente por la policía en un departamento que había arrendado. De acuerdo al departamento de Policía y Bomberos de Corea del Sur, Jonghyun fue encontrado inconsciente el 18 de Diciembre cerca de las 6:45 pm (hora Coreana). El equipo de urgencias trasladó rápidamente al vocalista hacia el hospital, sin embargo Jonghyun no pudo ser reanimado y falleció. La causa de muerte sería intoxicación por monóxido de carbono. Se cree que se trataría de un suicidio, pues en el apartamento se halló un sartén que contenía un líquido café, identificado como carbón, lo cual lo habría llevado a sufrir el envenenamiento, la policía llegó al departamento advertidos por la hermana de Jonghyun, quien había recibido un mensaje de despedida del cantante. El mensaje indicaba “Ha sido muy difícil. Déjame ir. Dime que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Este es mi último adiós”. 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones *Daum Cafe Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Sitio Oficial Japones (Fanclub) Facebook *SHINee Official Twitter *Twitter Oficial Japones Instagram *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Oficial Japones Canal de YouTube *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Canal de YouTube Oficial Japones 'Galería' SHINee01.jpg SHINee02.jpg SHINee03.jpg SHINee04.jpg SHINee05.jpg SHINee06.jpg SHINee07.jpg SHINee08.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' SHINee - Replay|Replay SHINee - Love like Oxygen|Love like Oxygen SHINee - AMIGO|AMIGO SHINee - Love like Oxygen (Dance Ver)|Love like Oxygen (Dance Ver.) SHINee - Juliette|Juliette SHINee - Juliette (Dance Version)|Juliette (Dance Ver.) SHINee - RingDingDong|RingDingDong SHINee - LUCIFER|LUCIFER 'Japón' SHINee - Replay (Japanese Ver)|Replay (Japanese Ver.) SHINee - Juliette (Japanese Ver)|Juliette (Japanese Ver.) SHINee - LUCIFER (Japanese Ver)|LUCIFER (Japanese Ver.) SHINee - Sherlock (Japanese Ve)|Sherlock (Japanese Ver.) SHINee - Dazzling Girl (Short Version)|Dazzling Girl (Short Ver.) SHINee - For 1000 Years, Always Be By My Side|For 1000 Years, Always Be By My Side SHINee - Fire|Fire SHINee - Breaking News-0|Breaking News Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:Universal Music Japan